Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door wiring devices and more specifically it relates to a door wire routing system for efficiently routing wiring from a door jam to a swinging door in a concealed and protective manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door wiring systems have been in use for years. Conventional door wiring systems are typically comprised of a cable attached to a doorjamb and a door by conventional fasteners. With conventional door wiring systems, a channel must be routed out within the doorjamb and the inner edge of the door so the cable can rest in the same when the door is closed. Another system of connecting wiring between a door frame and a door is by simply exposing the wire from the door frame to the door without attempting to conceal the wire between the doorjamb and the inner edge of the door.
Conventional door wiring systems are susceptible to damage or sabotage. In addition, conventional door wiring systems do not provide an aesthetically pleasing system for connecting wiring to a door. Another problem with conventional door wiring systems is that they do not adequately conceal wiring between a door frame and a door.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently routing wiring from a door jam to a swinging door in a concealed and protective manner. Conventional door wiring systems are susceptible to damage and sabotage, and do not adequately conceal wiring between a door frame and a door.
In these respects, the door wire routing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently routing wiring from a door jam to a swinging door in a concealed and protective manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of door wiring systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new door wire routing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently routing wiring from a door jam to a swinging door in a concealed and protective manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new door wire routing system that has many of the advantages of the door wiring systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new door wire routing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art door wiring systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a flexible tubular member that receives and protects a wire, and a pair of guide members that slidably receive the tubular member. One of the guide members is installed within an opening within a doorjamb and the other guide member is installed within an opening within an inner edge of a door member. The wire is extended through the tubular member for providing electrical power and data communications to the door member. When the door member is opened or closed, the tubular member slides within the guide members while protecting the wire from damage or sabotage.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a door wire routing system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a door wire routing system for efficiently routing wiring from a door jam to a swinging door in a concealed and protective manner.
Another object is to provide a door wire routing system that is easy to install within existing doors.
An additional object is to provide a door wire routing system that prevents vandalism with respect to the wiring to a door.
A further object is to provide a door wire routing system that does not require routering of a doorjamb.
Another object is to provide a door wire routing system that is substantially concealed with a door is closed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.